No Defence
by sassylouk
Summary: What would happen if Jack and his fiancee split up, and she ended up in LA, taken under the wing of the Sloan family. She's perfect for Steve, but can they get past their ghosts? Chapters 1 6 included. More to come if you like it. NEW STUFF ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

They were just standing there looking at each other, breathing heavily. Why so much shouting? Why so much hurting? In the end it was Taylor who looked away first, the hurt in her eyes making Jack realise things had gone too far this time. He took a step towards her, not knowing what he was going to say, what he could say. 'I'm sorry Taylor, I didn't mean to hurt you' It sounded so lame – and it didn't make any difference that it was true, that he hadn't meant to hurt her. He was facing the fact that he was losing her – and facing the fact that it didn't hurt as much as it should.

'I know you didn't Jack' she murmured, so quietly Jack wasn't sure he wasn't imagining it. 'But it didn't stop you, did it? Didn't stop you finding one more blonde who'd hurt her ankle on the slopes, didn't help you remember the brunette at home?' Taylor's shoulders were down, totally defeated, worn out with keeping things going, trying to keep up the illusion that Jack loved her and was ready to settle down, build a future with her.

'What are you going to do?' Jack stepped up to Taylor, quietly placing one hand on her shoulder. She didn't shake him off, couldn't hate him – just hated herself for not being enough to keep him.

'There's still that new programme in LA, Chris still keeps saying he wishes I was available to help set things up – well, now I am'.

'How long will you be gone?' Jack hoped against hope she didn't say she wouldn't be coming back to Aspen, his heart was beginning to thump, she really was going to go, he really was going to lose her.

'I don't know Jack' exasperation being to edge into Taylor's voice, 'I really don't know what I'm doing at all, I just can't stay here and watch you throw away everything we..I thought we had'. Her voice was breaking now, the tears she had swallowed for the past few months were threatening to overwhelm her. 'I'll call, I'll stay in touch' she moved past him, into their bedroom. She tried to get her holdall from the top of the closet but she couldn't reach. Jack came into the room and reached up to help her, accidentally knocking another smaller bag down. It bumped Taylor's shoulder as it fell, not hurting her but catching her by surprise, and it was just too much…she began to cry, softly at first, then as Jack put his arms around her and held her, she sobbed. All the hurt and pain, sadness and regret pouring out of her like an avalanche of the snow she hated so much now.

'I'm so sorry Taylor, you don't deserve this' Jack whispered against her hair, it's shiny waves so soft and fragrant. His lips kissed her ear and she stiffened. Taylor pulled away from him, gulping as she tried to stop crying. 'I know Jack' she said flatly, 'I should pack and go to the hotel to call Chris, make arrangements to fly to LA'.

'Promise me something, look up my friends – let them help you settle in'. Jack reached for a pad of paper and a pen from the dresser: 'Dr Mark Sloan, at Community General, he can help you meet other paediatric trauma specialists in LA, then there's Jessie Travis and Amanda Bentley, oh and Mark's son Steve – they're great people and you might appreciate a friendly face'

He was concerned now, she really was going to leave him, he began to think of her alone in a city she'd never visited before, trying to settle into a new job…..those blue eyes so full of tears looked vulnerable, and the fact that it was his fault made him feel even worse. He had no right to even think about stopping her, promising her there would be no more 'blondes', he'd tried that and failed miserably in convincing himself let alone Taylor. He had to come to terms with the fact that he just wasn't ready for what she was offering – although he knew one day when he did want to settle down she'd be exactly what he hoped to find again. The prospect of her meeting someone else and building that family future without him gripped his heart in what almost felt like panic.

'Tay, do you need to leave? Can we work this out?' but even as the words left his mouth he knew it wasn't possible, he'd ruined his chances this time. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I don't know what came over me…..I know you need to put yourself first, you've waited for me and given me more chances…..I just need to you know I realise I'm going to hate myself for a very long time Taylor, you're probably the best thing that ever happened to me'

'Shhh' Taylor put her hand on his face, and tried to smile. 'Just let me go now, don't say anything else'. She bit back more tears, wanting to believe he could change, but had realised, finally, that he just wasn't ready for the sort of future she wanted.

Chapter Two –

Mark poured himself another cup of coffee, and judging the sounds coming from downstairs to mean Steve was on his way up, he poured one for him too. 'Morning Dad' said a sleepy voice. Mark grinned, 'Morning Steve, another late night? What was her name?'

'I wish' chuckled Steve, 'just another late shift at BBQ Bobs, Jesse was called out again'. He reached for the coffee and looked gratefully at his dad, 'What are you up to today?'

Mark picked up a piece of paper from the counter, and read it through again, 'Jack asked me to pick up a friend of his from the airport and drive her to a hotel, help her orientate herself, it seems she's never been in LA and is here to help set up a new psychology programme at Mercy Hospital'

He was about to comment on how cagey Jack had been about this friend, Dr Taylor Montgomery, but the phone rang. 'That will be for you I'm sure' he said as Steve reached for it.

'Sloan' Steve said crisply into the receiver, and then passed it to his Dad, saying 'wrong Sloan' and got up. 'I'm hitting the shower'.

'Dr Sloan' said Mark, anticipating goodness knows what on his day off. 'Hi Maggie, yes it's my day off but…….oh, no really? She's not due for another 5 weeks, no, it's not a problem I'll be in right away, tell her I'm coming and get Dr Matthews in as well please. See you very soon.'

'Steve!' he yelled over the sound of the shower, 'Can you pick up Jack's friend and show her around, Susie Kenton's baby is coming early and I have to run?'

Under the shower, Steve groaned. It was his first day off for ages and now he was going to have to spend it showing some intellectual bigwig around town. With as much enthusiasm as he could muster he shouted back, 'No problem Dad, leave the details on the counter, don't worry about it' and reached for his towel.

She hated flying alone, hated those little plastic trays of food, being cold, the noise, kids kicking the back of her seat, the person in front reclining the whole time, the person next to her snoring or worse still chatting all the time, She just hated flying.

She checked her information again, Dr Mark Sloan was collecting her from the airport and taking her to a reasonable hotel. Chris would ring her tonight and tomorrow they would meet to go over everything. Dr Sloan had invited her to join him and his son for dinner but she'd declined, too much was happening too fast, and it was beginning to catch up with her.

The Captain announced they were beginning their descent approach to the airport, and she fastened her seatbelt, and felt the knot in her stomach tighten, the butterflies getting even more frantic, and the tension headache take itself to new heights. 'I'm a mess, hopeless' she thought, tears pushing at the back of her eyes, the lump in her throat beginning to ache again. She hadn't cried since that day, when she had confronted Jack about the girl in the bar – the one who'd returned his tie, winking. Just the memory made her catch her breath, and the man next to her said 'you're alright, honey, the landing's not that bad you know, they'll get us down safe and sound in no time'. She smiled at him and returned her gaze to the seat back in front of her. She hated flying, but she hated crying in front of people even more.

She stood waiting for her cases, her holdall digging into her shoulder. Jack had made a joke about her packing all her clothes, pointing out she wouldn't need her snow gear in LA. He'd been trying to lighten the mood, but she'd pointed out she didn't know what she might be doing in six months, or who might be using her closet space in the meantime, and he'd gone quiet. She'd apologised later, but the tension was there again, and she'd stuffed all the last minute things into her holdall, meaning to buy another case – but here she was lugging it about.

She couldn't find a trolley, and her two cases didn't want to go where she wheeled them. It took her a long time to get through the queues and into the arrivals area, and she was hot, bothered and at the end of her tether by the time she stood, dishevelled, trying to see if she could spot Mark Sloan. Jack had said he was grey with a moustache, and would probably be waving something with her name on. The lounge wasn't that busy but she couldn't see a grey haired man anywhere – panic began to build in her, what if he forgot? Where would she get a taxi? The tears were threatening again, and she blinked them back.

Steve looked around, the description had just said, Taylor Montgomery has brown hair, blue eyes, is about 5'4'' and slim build. He held up the piece of paper he'd scribbled her name on again, and looked around. Then he saw her, and his stomach flipped. There was no other word for it, and if you asked him, he'd have said it wasn't possible, but it did flip. She was the most hauntingly beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was tiny, with the glossiest brown hair, no, chestnut hair, hair he'd love to scoop up and play with, and the mouth…..full and luscious, the cutest nose…and then he stopped. What the hell was he thinking? This wasn't some corny romance novel, he was giving her a lift to a hotel. He shook himself mentally and called out to her, 'Dr Montgomery?'

Taylor heard her name and looked around. The man calling to her and holding out her name wasn't Dr Sloan, please god they didn't just send a taxi – she really didn't know where the hell she was. She struggled over to the barrier and said 'Yes, hello'. Then stood there, feeling idiotic. 'Come on' she said to herself firmly, 'you're a grown woman, a psychologist for goodness sake, get a grip'.

'Hi Dr Montgomery, I'm Steve Sloan, Mark's son. He had an urgent call to the hospital and asked me to come instead, I hope that's okay'. Now she was closer he could see her eyes, and they were huge, deeply blue and very very sad. That caught him unawares, and he found himself wondering why she was sad, and if there was someone out there who needed a talking to. This was really going too far, he decided and reached for her bags. 'Can I help you?' he asked gently. The poor woman looked as though she was going to burst into tears at any moment, and he had to fight an urge to ask her what was wrong. She didn't know him from Adam, and probably didn't want to.

'That would be so kind, thanks very much, and please call me Taylor' she managed to get out. She held out one of the suitcases, and Steve was struck by how small her hands were. He took the case, and the holdall. How on earth did someone so tiny manage to carry these, and looked to check she could manage the remaining case alone. 'I can manage this one fine thanks' she said as she saw him checking. 'I really appreciate your being so kind, Jack shouldn't have bothered you'.

'It's an absolute pleasure, believe me. When Jack called and said a friend of his was coming over, we didn't hesitate in agreeing to help'. Steve didn't notice the sudden pallor on her face at what he said.

So I'm just a friend, she thought bitterly, Jack certainly didn't waste any time losing a fiancée did he. Then to her dismay a tear rolled down one cheek, and she hastily wiped it away. This Steve did see, and to his horror it was followed by another one. He reached into his pocket and passed her a handkerchief. 'It's clean' he said simply.

'Thanks, sorry'

'No problem, anything I can help with?'

'No' she murmured. 'Just tired and far from home'

Steve wondered briefly where home was, and then decided against asking – he led her to his car, and opened the trunk. After putting both cases in, and the heavy holdall, he opened the passenger door for her. Quietly she got in, and put on her seat belt. When Steve had settled in and done the same she passed him the handkerchief. 'Thanks' she whispered, 'sorry to be so lame'.

'I don't think you're lame, but I do think Jack was right to make sure someone was looking out for you, please think again about having dinner with us tonight' Steve really wanted to get to know what was going on behind those eyes, and didn't feel like waiting.

'It's really very nice of you, but I don't want to intrude, and you really don't have to worry about me. A colleague is calling tonight to arrange for a meeting at the hospital and I should get some reading prep done first, not to mention try to get some sleep'. Taylor said more to Steve than she'd said in total in the last few days, somehow he managed to make her feel like she could.

'Ok, but only if you promise to have dinner very soon, and to let me show you around the city after your meeting tomorrow. I'll even show you my favourite part of the beach' Steve grinned.

'Okay, it's a deal, I love the beach' despite herself, Taylor grinned back and Steve was blow away by the change in her face. She lit up. Suddenly the most pressing thing on his agenda was getting her to smile again. At him.

Chapter Three

'You are not serious! And you couldn't have phoned me before I left Aspen, couldn't have told me before I moved my entire life to LA!' Taylor was screaming down the phone now. Angry didn't begin to cover the rage that was flooding through her. Chris was trying to speak but she couldn't hear him, just the roaring in her ears….Mercy Hospital was backing out, couldn't accommodate them…..What the hell was she supposed to do now!

'Taylor, we have other options, there are other cities….'Chris's tone was placatory – soothing – and having no effect whatsoever. 'You didn't want to be in Aspen, what's so wrong with New York, or St Louis..?'

'I agreed to help you set up a programme here in LA, I didn't agree to moving again and again, until you get your harebrained scheme set up somewhere…why didn't you tell me before? I can't just fly back to Aspen and expect Jack to let me sleep on the sofa!' Taylor's body went rigid at the thought of having to go back, tail between her legs and admit to Jack she couldn't organise her life without him.

She gripped the receiver tightly, 'ring me when you have a solution to my problem, otherwise Chris, just leave me alone'.

Ringing tone….., great thought Chris, I handled that brilliantly. Drag her over to LA before they signed on the dotted line, and then drop her without a job, friends, anywhere to live, and expect her to feel optimistic and upbeat about trying somewhere else. Brilliant Chris, inspired.

It must have been about 3am when Taylor finally stopped staring out of her hotel window, and summoned up the courage to pick up the phone. She automatically dialled her own, now Jack's number, and only then did the thought cross her mind that a woman might answer. 'Please, no, not now, I can't handle that' she murmured aloud. But then relief flooded through her as Jack answered. Sleepily.

'Yeah'

'Hey, it's me'

'Taylor?' Jack was awake now, surprised, 'you okay?' What on earth was she doing calling him so soon….

'So so, I just needed to hear a friendly voice.' She paused. 'You are a friendly voice aren't you Jack?'

'You know that, Tay, always' He waited, and when Taylor didn't speak, he asked 'okay, what's up?'

'Chris let a small bombshell drop this evening….'Taylor smiled, hysteria beginning to take over..

'What? Come on Taylor, what's up?'

'Oh, Mercy Hospital have backed out, and now he wants to try setting up in St Louis, or New York'

'You're not serious, he can't do that to you. Come on Taylor, how long have you guys been friends, what does he expect from you?' Jack was furious, she had been through enough, he had taken some comfort from knowing she had an inspiring job to go to, working with an old friend. Now she was alone in LA, jobless, homeless and, he could tell, feeling very lost.

'I know……' she struggled now to stop crying. 'I know Jack, I have no idea what to do next, and I needed to talk to you.'

'You can come back here, live here until you find the job you want.' Jack was emphatic.

'I can't Jack, you and I are finished together, I can't move back in – it would feel wrong' Taylor didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew what she shouldn't do. If she went back, it wouldn't take long to be back in Jack's arms, in his bed, and letting him break her heart all over again. And this time it would be worse, because they knew there was no future for them, and she'd end up feeling cheap and very ashamed of both of them.

Jack paused before he said anything. Deep down, he knew although having Taylor back would be great, it wasn't what was right for either of them. He needed to find someone who didn't want to settle down yet, someone who could live the life he wanted. And Taylor needed someone ready to commit, someone ready to say forever.

'Okay, then let me help you, put out some feelers about paediatric psychology units…someone somewhere will want you when they know how great you are – kids anywhere you want to work would be lucky to have you.' Jack believed it, every word, she was one of the most intuitive psychologists he'd ever seen work with a child, and her speciality was children who'd been through a trauma. He'd witnessed the remarkable results she got with kids from car crashes, serious illnesses, amputations and fires.

'Thanks Jack, I'd like to stay in LA if I can. It saves me getting on any more planes' she cracked a small joke, knowing he fully understood how she felt about flying. 'I'll start by phoning around the professors from college, see if any of them have their ears to the ground still. Like you say, someone somewhere has to have a vacancy that would suit me, there's no way I'm going into practice on my own.' Taylor felt better from talking to Jack, they may have made lousy bride and groom material but they were friends, and understood each well.

'Try to get some sleep Tay, and I'll call you tomorrow. Good night'

'Goodnight Jack' Taylor replaced the receiver gently, and lay back, shutting her eyes. Sleep wouldn't come yet, but she had a lot of thinking to do, and with Jack's help, her thoughts were more positive now.

Chapter Four

Steve took another deep breath, and said to the mirror 'Hi, it's Steve, I wondered if you'd like that tour of the beach now?' He slapped his forehead in exasperation, this was ridiculous, how many times had he asked a woman out, just what was sooo difficult with Taylor. Underneath, he knew the answer, this woman had touched something within him that no other woman had ever found – he couldn't explain it, or share that with anyone, but she had.

Muttering to himself, he picked up the phone, and dialled her hotel's number. When they answered he said, 'Room 6544, Dr Montgomery please' and waited. She answered quickly, 'Taylor Montgomery'.

'Hi, Taylor, it's Steve Sloan, how are you doing?' so far so good Steve, he thought.

'I'm not too bad, thanks for calling Steve. How are you' really scintillating conversation so far Taylor, she thought to herself. This guy is being polite and you are being boring.

'I'm good thanks, I was wondering if you'd like to join my father and me for lunch before I take you on that tour?' Steve held his breath, her answer was so important to him.

'Actually, that would be lovely' Taylor surprised herself, she had been going to say no. 'I had a change of plans – the job I came for isn't happening, I'm going to need to do some serious job hunting, and knowing the city better would be a real help, and I'd love to see a friendly face'. Oh great, she thought, way way too much information coming out of my mouth here.

'Fantastic, can I pick you up at 10.30?' Steve was grinning from ear to ear. And when she said yes, that would be fine, he nearly high fived the mirror!

Now, he thought, what am I going to wear?

Taylor was having a serious clothes issue, Steve hadn't said where they were eating, what on earth was she going to wear? In the end she acknowledged there wasn't actually much choice in her luggage, and she slipped on tan cropped linen trousers, a cream tee shirt and a navy cotton jacket. Tan slip on shoes and a matching bag finished the outfit, and she popped sunglasses on her head. She was ready. For what she didn't really know, but she was ready.

Steve drew up in his car, and went into the hotel. Taylor was waiting in the lobby – and if possible she looked even more fabulous than yesterday. That was until he got up closer and saw the shadows under her eyes. 'Hi' he said, 'I'm so sorry to hear about your job, what happened?'

'I guess I just didn't ask enough questions. Mercy Hospital hadn't actually signed on the dotted line to accept my colleague's clinic proposal, and now he's looking around for another option.' She explained it simply, but Steve could tell she had been deeply upset by the surprise. 'He's considering St Louis and New York at the moment.'

Steve's heart lurched. 'Are you going with him?' he asked, trying to keep his voice light.

'No, I think I'm going to try and stay in LA. If it has only one advantage, it's that it's where I am now, and I hate moving' She frowned slightly, he had sounded really interested in whether or not she was leaving. Then she smiled to herself, don't be silly, you only met the man yesterday, and besides, he's a friend of Jacks. Oh, but he doesn't know you and Jack were engaged, does he? asked the interfering voice in her head. No, but even so….she shook off the thoughts. Stop it. All the same she thought, as she glanced across at Steve, he is awfully handsome. Then she blushed, feeling very very silly – he is only being nice because Jack asked him to.

Steve saw the blush, and his heart lurched again, for completely different reasons.

'My car's over here, my dad's waiting at our beach house with lunch, and then we can take it from there' Steve pointed at his car.

'You share a house with your dad, that's really nice'

'Well he has the house, I have a ground level apartment. My last place was levelled in an earthquake, I moved in with him, and I guess I never got round to moving out.' Steve grinned. 'He's a great landlord, and we live right on the beach. I love to surf, and with the hours I keep it suits both of us to know the other is around.'

'What do you do?' Taylor asked, wondering, despite herself, how Steve looked in surfing shorts.

'I'm a Lieutenant in a Homicide Division.' Steve dreaded her reaction, so many girlfriends had turned out to be on the opposite side of the law, or put off by his job.

'My brother is a Detective – I think it's a great calling, a bit like being a doctor, or a teacher, something you only go into because you really really want to, because you believe it's worthwhile.' She smiled at him, and his stomach did that little flippy thing again. She's smiling at me, he thought. And smiled right back.

Chapter Five

Mark Sloan, Taylor decided, was a lovely lovely man. And his son was just as lovely. She was feeling very mellow, full of delicious lunch, a rather nice Chablis, and completely relaxed from watching the ocean. Oh how she had missed the sea. Summers spent walking, digging, swimming, walking the dog, flying a kite, just watching the water, never the same twice. She relaxed even more deeply into the padded cushions on the chair, and before she knew it – she was asleep.

Mark had been coming out with a mug of coffee, and, closely followed by Steve with a plate of cookies, he came to a very speedy but very quiet stop. 'Shh, Steve, she's asleep'.

'Wow, she must be exhausted', they had both realised over lunch just how difficult the last few weeks had been for Taylor. Mark had taken a phone call from Jack whilst Steve was out, and he had managed to get Steve alone long enough to pass on what he had found out. Jack had been very honest about Taylor's part in his life, and how he had treated her. Look after her for me, was the basic message. Steve had listened with mixed feelings. She was nursing a broken heart, he didn't stand a chance. She needed a friend, he could wait, who knew what might happen. He didn't want to wait. He'd been waiting all his life, what was another six months…and so it went on, coursing round in his head all through lunch, and all the while he was falling in love. Never had his feelings run away with him like this.

Mark had watched Steve carefully through lunch. He was not completely himself, but quite what was different took Mark a while to work out. Then halfway through a mouthful of baked potato it hit him – Steve had fallen hook line and sinker for Taylor, head over heels, love at first sight kind of stuff. Jack's ex-fiancée. Beautiful and vulnerable Taylor.

Not exactly a thrilling thought – Steve had been searching for the right girl for a very long time, and had had his fair share of disappointments and broken dreams. Now someone who could be perfect for him was here. She wasn't a criminal, she thought cops were great, she was beautiful, single, intelligent and…….Jack's ex-fiancée. No, thought Mark, not a thrilling thought. Much as he had like Taylor straight away, she wasn't right for Steve, there would be too much baggage in the relationship, too many ghosts.

Chapter Six

Taylor had been in LA for two months, working as a locum psychologist wherever she was needed, and now a permanent vacancy had come up. Community General, of all places, where Mark Sloan had once mentored Jack, and where he still worked. She pondered how she felt about that, then decided the theory of 'it's a small world' worked for her, and applied for the position.

The interview had gone well, Mark Sloan wasn't on the panel, and as far as Taylor could tell, he wasn't aware she was applying for a job there. Taylor had seen a fair amount of Steve, going running, walking along the beach, just chatting. But somehow Mark had seemed a little more distant. He'd introduced her to Amanda and Jesse, who were both delightful, but there was something Taylor couldn't quite put her finger on.

She was due to have dinner at BBQ Bob's that night, meeting the whole gang. She'd tell them the news, and see how they reacted. For some reason, it had become important to her that they approved, and she was a little nervous.

Mark had been on the phone to Jack, their once monthly phone calls had kept them in touch over the years since Jack had left LA, and they were still important to both of them.

'How's Tay doing?' Jack finally asked, having skirted around the question for about half an hour.

'Tay?' said Mark.

'It's just a nickname – Taylor hates it' Jack grinned, when he had spoken to her a couple of weeks ago, the conversation had been friendly but impersonal, until he had called her Tay, and she'd finally asked him to stop – he'd always known she hated it, but it had been a teasing personal thing, and that was in the past. Still, he could always rely on it getting a quick reaction now, and decided to put that to his advantage one day.

'She's fine I think.' Mark was reticent about discussing Taylor. Steve hadn't shown any signs of interest in dating anyone, and although dating wasn't exactly what he and Taylor were doing Steve still lit up when he saw her, and went on a downer if she wasn't around for a few days.

'Mark, I asked you to keep an eye on her for a while, is there something wrong?' Jack was concerned, Mark was usually so reliable and happy to help.

'I'm sorry Jack, it's probably…well…., Steve….'Mark stopped, not sure if telling Jack was such a good idea. Then he decided no one would ever know how things stood, or could stand, between Steve and Taylor if he didn't take the plunge. 'I think Steve has fallen in love with Taylor' and he held his breath.

There was silence on the other end of the line. Jack's mind was whirling. Steve was a great guy, and Jack knew he was looking for the right girl to settle down – had wanted that for a long time. He'd make a great husband and father, Jack had always known that, but was he good enough for Taylor? No one was good enough, maybe she didn't like him, of course he was good enough, he was a fantastic guy. Were they sleeping together, did she love him too?

'I see' was all he could manage. 'How does Taylor feel about Steve?'

'I don't know Jack, they're not even dating, it's just been obvious from the beginning that Steve fell for her almost straight away – I've never seen him like this' Mark was beginning to doubt he'd done the right thing. 'I think he knows I'm not sure about them getting together, and he's giving her a lot of time and space, but he hasn't noticed another woman since she came to LA'

'He's a great guy, and probably the only one I've ever met who actually deserves her.' Jack said, it was true, but it still stung a bit. Steve would have Taylor, a future with Taylor, something he could have had ….

'I'm okay with it, you know that Mark, Taylor and I were never going to work. I wasn't ready to settle down, and she is. I still seem to enjoy the chase more than the winning Mark, and that hasn't changed since Taylor left' It wasn't hard to admit to Mark, but he wasn't sure he could say that to anyone else. It didn't show him in a very good light, although he was at least being honest.

'Jack, Steve would never hurt you. He's holding back because he knows you two only just broke up. He'd rather walk away than that. I just don't think, this time, that he can walk away – ' Mark paused, realising Steve had probably held back sensing his father's disapproval as well. He felt a little guilty, his son had wanted to settle down for so long, have kids, build a real life with someone, and he had put a damper on his happiness. The only real hurdle now was whether Taylor felt the same about Steve. He decided he was going to do his best to encourage her to find out for herself.

Taylor was buzzing – she'd got the job. Now all she had to do was find out if her new friends felt okay with it. She wanted the job, she just wasn't sure she could face working with people who for some reason didn't want her around.

She walked in BBQ Bobs. Mark was waiting at the counter. Only he was on the wrong side, wearing an apron and serving the customers! 'Hi Mark' she said puzzled. 'What are you doing?'

'Giving Steve the night off' Mark smiled back, very warmly. 'He's been working too hard, Jesse's on call, Amanda's babysitter let her down, so I thought you two might enjoy the chance to get a little peace and quiet – go and eat somewhere without the rest of us'

If she declined, he'd know she wasn't interested, if she accepted it would be a good sign.

She blushed. Definitely a good sign Mark decided, and smiled again.

'That sounds good, but I had some news to share with everyone, Perhaps I should just tell you straightaway Mark. I got offered a job at Community General'.

'That is fantastic news, I am so pleased. It means you'll be even more like one of the family' Mark was beaming – genuinely delighted that she had decided their part of LA was for her.

'I'm glad you feel that way Mark, I was a little nervous about telling you' Taylor didn't get any further because at that moment Steve came in: 'Nervous about telling him what?'

'She'll tell you over dinner, have a nice evening' Mark said abruptly, almost pushing them out of the door. 'Bye'.

They stood outside the door, a little shellshocked. 'What on earth was that about?' asked Taylor, 'did I say something wrong?'

Steve shook his head, 'I have no idea, he offered to give me the night off, take over at Bob's for me, and said I should take you out to dinner, take a break..' He was as baffled as Taylor at Mark's sudden change of attitude – he'd noticed how he was a little reserved around Taylor, and assumed (correctly) that he was less than happy about how Steve felt about her.

'Well, since it is just the two of us, where would you like to go?' Steve waited whilst Taylor thought, noticing how she ran her tongue over her top teeth as she thought. Stop it, he thought, because if you don't I'm going to kiss you.

'Actually, it's a real shame I can't cook for you, to return the meals you and your father have given me. I guess that's going to have to wait until I get a permanent place of my own'. She'd been living in a sub-let across the other side of town for a while, but it wasn't somewhere she felt comfortable entertaining.

'Are you thinking of doing that soon?' This time Steve didn't hide the feelings in his voice, he was finally alone with her on what felt like a date and he was going to tell her, one way or another, how he felt.

Taylor took a deep breath, 'That's what I was telling your dad, I got offered a job in LA, at Community General, and I've accepted' She watched Steve's face for his reaction, but was totally unprepared for what happened next.

Steve whooped, and picked Taylor up in his arms, swung her round and then, setting her down firmly on her feet, he kissed her. It was like no kiss she had ever received before, it was sweet and tender, but as it deepened the passion began to build. Taylor began to kiss him back, holding him, delighting in the feel of his muscles under her hands. Neither of them noticed Mark watching from Bob's window, a very satisfied smirk on his face. He turned away and got on with his job for the evening and missed the moment as the kiss ended. Steve and Taylor stood with their foreheads touching, breathing in unison. Steve lifted Taylor's chin with one finger and looked into those lovely blue eyes. They weren't sad, they were cloudy with passion but meeting his gaze without hesitating.

'I love you Taylor' he spoke so quietly, and Taylor knew how deeply and truly he meant it. 'I have loved you since we met and I swear to you that I have never felt this way about any woman before. You're all I think about, and the only woman I want to be with.'

'I love you too Steve' she hesitated, did he need to be told she loved him as she had never loved Jack?

Steve looked at her, 'I only need to know that you're sure, that it's me you want'.

'I'm sure Steve, nothing ever felt like this, I feel like you're my best friend and …' Taylor stopped, tears welling up in her eyes.

'Don't cry Taylor, oh please don't cry' Steve was horrified, what had he done?

'It's okay, Steve, they're happy tears, I just never thought I'd ever have this kind of love, I thought I only imagined it was possible. I'm sure it's you I want'.

'I think we should go home Taylor' Steve looked at her, trying to let himself believe that he had what he'd been dreaming of.

'I think so too, Steve' Taylor held Steve's hand, and followed him to the car. No doubts, no second thoughts – the last two months had left her hoping Steve might feel like this, but now it was real, the happiness in her bubbled up and she laughed out loud.

'What?' Steve grinned at her.

'I am sooo happy!' Taylor smiled at him, he was hers, hers and no one else's.


	2. Story extensions added

Dinner was simple, takeaway Chinese they picked up as they drove home. And to be honest, Taylor thought, she really actually couldn't remember exactly what they eaten. All she knew was that Steve loved her, and she loved him. There was something else though, she couldn't put her finger on it, but it was like a shadow in the corner of her eye, just out of reach – flitting away when she tried to look straight at it….something niggling.

Steve was just about as relaxed as he'd ever been – Taylor was snuggled up in his arms, sitting out on the deck watching the evening sky over the waves. He'd told her, and she hadn't backed off, she'd said she loved him too. Even so, in the back of his mind there was something…..but when he tried to think what it was, it hid even further from him. Can't be important, he thought, and leaned back contentedly.

***

The new job was slowly coming together, Taylor's patients were beginning to get past the referral stage, and she was getting to know the children better each time she saw them. There were children she knew would make speedy progress, be gone in about six months max. Then there were the ones who were there for the long haul, the loss of their parents or carers making it even more difficult to talk about their feelings – for some there was no one trusted to talk to – until they trusted Taylor, and that can take a while.

It had been a long day, appointments, notes to write up and two multi agency patient conferences: but Taylor was having dinner with Steve – alone at hers. Maybe tonight, she thought, maybe tonight was the right time to finally sleep with him. She wasn't sure why she'd been waiting, and Steve certainly wasn't! although he'd been patient and loving when she told him she just wasn't ready. It had something to do with how quickly they'd got together she'd told him…..and more than that she couldn't really explain. But tonight she felt as though she wanted him to stay.

***

Steve arrived at Taylor's apartment exactly on time, with the wine she loved, and nervously knocked on the door. When Taylor opened it, before he could say anything, he noticed she had the phone hooked under her chin, and was listening carefully to the person on the other line…..so he simply smiled and stepped in.

'You know, this isn't a great time to talk Jack', Taylor said.

Jack! She was on the phone to Jack. Steve had been so resolved to put that behind him, that Jack had loved her first, that Jack had slept with her and he hadn't, that Jack had asked her to marry him and she'd said yes, that they'd lived together in Aspen, that ….

All the resentment that he'd bottled subconsciously, began to seep into every fibre of his body. He stopped thinking rationally and began to seethe. She was on the phone to Jack.

'I know you wanted to let me know what was happening, Jack, and I do appreciate it, but that's it – you've told me. I can't just simply say – drop in and say hi when you're in LA, because it's going to be awkward, we both know that!' Taylor ran a hand through her hair, why was she getting so riled? 'Okay Jack, I'm going – Steve arrived for dinner, and this just doesn't feel right, bye.' She put the phone down and looked across at Steve, about to apologise for keeping him waiting, but one look at him and she knew he was annoyed. More than annoyed actually, he was mad. Really, seeing red, mad.

'Steve?' She held out a hand to him…..but he backed up.

'So, Jack's coming to LA, wanted to let you know, wants to drop in when he's here – what's he doing, sleeping on your couch?' Steve fairly spat the words out.

Taylor paled. 'Actually, he felt he ought to let me know he's been asked to consult on a case here in LA. Not in Community General, no he's not staying with me, and no, we have no arrangements to meet up.' She looked straight at him, her heartbeat racing: please no, don't let's fight. I've done that, been there. Please Steve.

'I'm sorry, Taylor' Steve didn't realise just how false that sounded. 'I don't think you realise how I feel about Jack being your former lov….fiancee.' He cleared his throat and put down the wine, and walked back to the door. 'I don't think I realised how I felt, I'll call you.'

And he was gone.

***

It was about an hour later, and a bottle of wine later, that Taylor realised her phone was ringing. She looked at it for a bit, as if she wasn't quite sure what it was, or what it was doing making such an intrusive noise, when she was trying her best to get so drunk she passed out. Finally, she picked it up, 'Lo?'.

'Taylor?' It was Mark, 'I've been calling you for about an hour…do you know where Steve is? He left some garbled message on the ansaphone about driving to Aspen to see Jack, what is going on?'

'Oh,' was all she seemed to be able to say. Struggling to her feet, Taylor wobbled over to the wine bottle, empty. Darn. 'No wine left.' Was all Mark heard before there was an almighty crash as Taylor slipped and fell. Unconsciousness beckoned as she dazedly touched her head – blood seeping onto her fingers, 'Darn.'


	3. More story extensions added

Steve felt the tension through his arms, up into his shoulders, right into his clenched jaw. 'Damn!' he banged his hand on the steering wheel. 'Damn!' You are an idiot Sloan, he muttered to himself. What on earth had possessed him? Well, he knew the answer to that one – it was jealousy, pure and simple. Jealousy that had always been waiting to eat at him, knaw at him, until it wrecked his fledgling relationship with Taylor. Jack had always been the ladies man (and you're not?, he asked himself wryly), and secretly Steve had always felt he fell behind when it came to scoring dates. But this was so different, Jack had loved Taylor. Ultimately enough to ask her to marry him. Also ultimately, not enough to stay faithful. Taylor had loved Jack. She now loved him, he reminded himself. Well, she had. Now that he'd been such a stupid jealous jerk he wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to speak to him again. But still, the thought of her with Jack…...

He knew what he needed to do of course, call her…talk to her….listen to her. Maybe she'd tried to call him, he thought brightening up. He reached for his cell. Off. He'd left it off, ready for an evening with Taylor, and he hadn't turned it on when he left. He pulled over…turning it on. Missed calls from his Dad, and from Jack? What was going on? He dialled his Dad at home.

'Dad?'

'Steve! Where have you been, listen, I don't know what's going on, but you need to get back here. Taylor had an accident..'

'What! What happened, is she okay? I'm on my way – listen Dad, I've been a real idiot, tell her I'm on my way and I'm sorry. I'll get there as fast as I can' Steve's heart was thumping, he'd never forget what was really important again, if only she was ok…

'Okay Steve, I tried Jack's, since you said that's where you were going…listen Steve, she's unconscious..it doesn't look too serious, so drive carefully.' Mark softened his tone. 'I'll ring Jack and let him know I found you.'

'Ok Dad'

***

'Jack, it's Mark. I got hold of Steve, he finally turned his cell phone on. I don't know what happened with him and Taylor, but he's on his way back. I'll let you know how Taylor is later' Mark's relief flooded through his voice.

'Mark, I'm already throwing things in a bag to come down. I'm getting a flight in an hour. I'll be there as soon as I can. If Taylor's hurt, well, she's still a friend of mine, and I still care. I'll be there.'

Mark put the phone down slowly. Steve and Jack together – both with feelings for Taylor. This should be interesting, a little scary, but interesting.

***

The flight from Aspen, Jack's arrival at Community General. Steve's drive and hurried entrance through the ambulance doors…. Timed perfectly. Together.

Steve got to his Dad first, who was waiting for him outside the emergency room. 'What happened Dad? Is Taylor ok?' His anxious tones weren't lost on Jack, who caught up with them almost immediately. 'Mark, who's looking after her?' He glanced at Steve, then really looked…noticing how worried he looked. 'Steve – hi, look I don't know what's been going on, or why you were driving up to see me, but let's put this aside until we know how she is ok?'

Steve took a deep breath and nodded…'That's what matters Jack – that Taylor's okay'.

Mark smiled gently and tiredly at the two men, 'Jesse is in there with Taylor. She has a head injury. It didn't look too bad initially, but her blood alcohol is high and it's hindering her responsiveness. She's been struggling to regain consciousness in the last half hour or so, and Jesse promised to keep us informed. Come on, let's get some coffee and see if you two can begin to look a little more together, ready for when she wakes up.'

***

Taylor could hear a voice, at first it sounded nice and friendly, and she ignored it….sleep was far more interesting. Then the voice got more insistent..'Taylor, you have to open your eyes. Come on Taylor, you need to open your eyes now.' Slowly and reluctantly she opened one eye, and immediately wished she hadn't. Pain like she'd never known sliced across her forehead and through her open eye.

'ownommmm' she mumbled.

'Well, that's a start', the voice sounded more friendly again now, and she began to realise it was familiar. Jesse. What was Jesse doing waking her up? Where the dickens was she? Cautiously, she opened her eye again. 'Jessss'.

'Yep, it's me Taylor. You're in hospital. You banged your forehead pretty good, and you've been out for a while. Got all of us pretty worried. Come on and stay awake for me. You've got anxious visitors waiting to see you.' Jesse smiled, Taylor was going to be in a lot of pain, but she was awake and noticing things, and that was the best news he'd had all day. 'Come on Taylor, open both eyes for me'.

Taylor managed to briefly open her other eye, but the pain was too much. 'Oh, owwww' She tried to think, to remember what happened. A vision came into her mind…Steve…really cross and leaving! 'Steve!'

'It's okay Taylor, Steve's right outside, he's been waiting to come in and see you – I'll let him in but only for a couple of minutes – ok?' Jesse knew Steve wouldn't rest until he'd seen for himself that Taylor was okay, but he wasn't quite ready to tell her Jack was waiting too.

Out in the corridor, all three men looked up anxiously as Jesse opened the door and stepped out to speak to them. 'She's awake, and talking a little. She's in a lot of pain, but she should respond to painkillers as soon as her blood alcohol drops enough for us to give them to her…..and she's going to be fine.' Three pairs of shoulders relaxed as they absorbed the news. 'Steve, Taylor asked for you – you can have 2 minutes, and only 2 – I mean it!'

Steve stood up and passed Jesse, 'Thanks Jesse – I promise'.

Jesse looked at Mark and Jack, 'you guys are going to have to wait until she's much more awake. Sorry Jack, I haven't even told her you're here yet. I think she needs to take things slowly.'

Jack was disappointed, but understanding – 'That's okay Jesse, I'll see her tomorrow. It's enough to know she's going to be okay.

***

Steve stood in the doorway, looking at Taylor. She had the beginnings of spectacular bruising around her forehead and eyes. She looked back. 'Taylor, I've been a complete idiot, I'm so so sorry.' Steve held his breath waiting for her reply.

Taylor didn't speak, too Steve's horror she just burst into tears. 'I'm sorry Steve,' she managed to say, before he crossed the room in two strides and took her in his arms. 'Don't cry Taylor, you have nothing to be sorry for – I'm the idiot, I let jealousy get the better of me,' he looked into her eyes, 'please say you forgive me – I love you Taylor'.

'Nothing to forgive Steve, I love you too – only you, you have to believe me' Taylor smiled at Steve through her tears. 'I do believe you Taylor' Steve smiled back at Taylor, before kissing her gently. 'And when you get out of here, we're taking a trip, just us, so we can talk and I can listen. I've been worrying about how you still feel about Jack, how he feels about you – and I didn't ask you. But I want us to last, I mean really last, and I think we need to tell each other – properly, no more ghosts. I have no defences where you're concerned Taylor…..'

'I should have told you everything Steve – there's stuff I'm not particularly proud of, and I won't pretend it's going to be easy but I will tell you everything. You have nothing to be jealous of Steve, if Jack walked in here now saying he'd changed his ways, I'd still choose you – you're my future.'

Steve tensed a little. 'What's wrong Steve?' Taylor felt the muscles in Steve's shoulders tighten. 'Well, there's something you don't know…..we weren't going to tell you until tomorrow, but Jack was worried about you, and he's here – in LA.'


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor was confused – 'What, he's outside my room?' She frowned, which was a mistake, because it really _really_ hurt. 'Ow!' She raised a hand to her head, feeling the stitches, but before she could probe further, Steve gently but firmly pulled her hand down. 'You have stitches Taylor, leave them alone. What hurts? Is it your head or your eye?'

'My head…..my eye, it really hurts, feel a bit sick Ste..' and with that she was throwing up into the bowl Steve hurriedly pushed under her chin. 'Jesse!' he yelled at the door, willing Jesse to come in – and let out a huffed breath of relief when he did.

'What is going on? Right Steve, out – NOW – this is too much, Taylor needs to be resting, not talking. Go on , out now!' Jesse was furious, Taylor was his patient, and he'd made an error in judgement in letting Steve in so soon. Steve eased Taylor back onto her pillows, and whispered, 'I'll be back as soon as I'm allowed, Taylor, promise'. Moving out of the room, he glanced at Jesse, 'I'll wait outside'.

Outside the room Jack and Mark stood, having heard Steve shout they were anxiously waiting to find out what was going on. Steve knew the restraint they were showing – as doctors, not going to someone who needed medical help – it showed their level of trust in Jesse and his skill.

'What's going on now Steve?' asked Mark. 'She's been sick, and she's hurting so much, Jesse threw me out – but I'm waiting here till I can go back in – I promised Taylor' Steve stated firmly, but his shaking hands showed that he was feeling more than a little thrown by how Taylor was doing.

'I'm going to check into a hotel, I don't think my hanging around is going to help anyone,' said Jack quietly, watching Steve carefully. But Steve put out a hand, 'Wait Jack, I really need to talk to you. Let's grab a coffee – I have a feeling Jesse won't let me back in for quite a while.' Steve hesitated, the conversation with Jack wasn't going to be easy, but he needed it…..he and Taylor needed for him to get a grip and do this, and for her he'd do anything.

Jack thought carefully for a moment, 'ok Steve, let's go, I'm sure the cafeteria coffee is as terrible as it always was – I think I actually missed it!'. Both men managed a small smile and walked towards the elevator. Mark watched, perhaps this was a terrible idea, but he had a feeling it wasn't, and he had an even stronger feeling he shouldn't interfere.

Jack and Steve sat nursing their paper cups of brown liquid….the hospital claimed it was coffee, but both men had their doubts. 'Go on Steve, say what you need to say' Jack was ready for the tirade he had a feeling was on its way.

'I screwed up Jack. I heard Taylor on the phone to you, and I saw red. I got jealous. I've never reacted like that – and Taylor got hurt when I wasn't there, and she got hurt thinking I never wanted to see her again. I really screwed up.'

Jack was stunned; this was Steve at his most open, vulnerable. He really loved Taylor, really did. Jack had thought maybe he did, but here it was – all Steve's fences down and all his feelings raw.

'Don't be too hard on yourself Steve, you've told her now, apologised – and she heard you.'

Steve took a shaky breath – 'She said she loved me, and that even if you walked in and said you'd changed, she'd still pick me Jack – is that why you're here – to tell her you've changed and you want another chance?' He waited for the answer. Not realising he was holding his breath, not realising Jack could see the tears behind his eyes.

Jack paused, 'No Steve, I'm not that dishonest. I haven't changed. Taylor was the best thing that ever happened to me, but she happened too soon for me. I'm just not ready, and I hurt her **alot** pretending I was. And look, someone up there knows what they're doing, cos you're ready for what she has to offer – lucky bastard.'

Steve exhaled. It felt as though the weight was off his chest – all through his relationship with Taylor something had been niggling at him and he finally realised what it had been. He'd been so unlucky in love, he really hadn't let himself believe that finally, this time, he would get want he wanted – someone who loved him as much he loved them, someone who wanted the same things – marriage and children – a really strong family life. When Taylor had shown she was still closely in touch with Jack, the fear that she would go back to him had taken hold and taken over. Now he knew – she was his.

Jack sat back sipping his coffee, watching the relief play across Steve's face. He wasn't lying – he didn't want to go back to how things had been before – engaged and tied down, but it felt a little odd knowing Steve would be building a future with a woman he had once believed he would spend the rest of his life with.

Back in Taylor's room, Jesse had finished checking Taylor's reaction times and responses. She'd calmed down and was feeling much better. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed.

Taylor glanced across at him – waiting to hear what he had to say – he looked so serious. 'What Jesse?'

'Taylor, you took quite a bump, and combined with the quantity of alcohol you drank in such a short time you are going to have quite the headache. You need to rest and I think, in light of what else is going on, you should stay in hospital for a couple of days.' Jesse was expecting resistance, he was so used to his friends arguing with him, but Taylor surprised him. 'Ok Jesse, as long as Steve can visit and I can speak to Jack'.

'Ok Taylor, who do you want to see first?' cautiously Jesse asked. He hoped it was a good idea, but had a feeling this should get settled sooner rather than later.

'Jack'.

Walking into the cafeteria Jesse saw Jack and Steve drinking coffee together. He crossed over to their table and pulled up a chair. Steve immediately reaching over to lay a hand on his arm – 'How is she Jesse?'

'She's doing much better – quite a concussion and the mother of all headaches but she'll be fine. I've told her I want her to stay in for a couple of days – just to get some rest, and she's ok with that. Actually Steve, she wants you to visit, but first – she wants to talk to Jack' Jesse was expecting tension from Steve at least, and he wasn't disappointed, but it was so much less than he expected, and Steve managed to answer graciously 'Sure thing, I understand. I'll walk with you Jack, so I can go straight in when you've finished chatting.'

All three men rose, and began to walk back to Taylor's room. At the door Jack paused, 'I meant what I said Steve' and quietly entered the room.

He stopped for a moment to look at Taylor. 'Hey you' he said quietly, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. She looked up – 'Hey yourself'. Jack found himself frowning at the bruising on her forehead – 'That's some bruising Taylor, way to go'.

'Jack, have you seen Steve?' Taylor came straight to the point – she didn't want Steve to carry on worrying that she would go back to Jack, and she needed to put her own doubts to rest. She'd been worrying that things had moved to fast, that she'd rebounded from Jack into Steve's arms. Now she knew, yes things had moved fast, but that was because she'd suddenly met the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with – not because they could make it work – but because he just was…..corny but true…her other half.

'We talked Taylor. He knows I'm not here to talk you into coming back to me – I'm an idiot when it comes to relationships, but I've learned my lesson where you're concerned. You and I – I ruined it deliberately Taylor, I just didn't want to commit, but couldn't give you up, just not that honourable – sorry.'

'Oh Jack, I don't want to muck this up – I never told him, never explained what he means to me. I can't lose him.'

'Ok Taylor, if you get all upset again Jesse will skin me alive….Steve's crazy about you, seeing stars in love with you – he's not going anywhere and he knows you love him'

…Outside the door, open just enough, Steve heard every word. He stood leaning back against the wall, eyes closed and a warm smile playing on his lips. Journey over –he'd come home.

….Mark sat behind the nurses station, with Jesse, listening and watching. As Jack stepped out of the room and Steve went in Mark looked at Jack, and very quietly mouthed 'thank you'. Jack nodded. 'I'll check into a hotel – and invite myself to breakfast at yours!' he added cheekily. 'See you in the morning'.

Three months later.

Birdsong. Lots and lots of birdsong. Steve snuggled deeper under the duvet and wished the birds would shut up, he wanted to stay right where he was. Abruptly all thoughts of sleep rushed straight out of his head when an arm crept round his waist, fingers brushing his stomach. Suddenly he was wide awake, taking notice and very very aware of the lips brushing against his neck.

'Morning' she whispered.

Rolling over and gathering her into his arms, Steve started his morning the way so many started – giving thanks that Taylor was in his arms, in his life and in his heart.

'Good morning' he smiled as he returned the kisses. 'Did you realise it's only about 5.30?'

'Well, if you will bring me to a cabin in the forest, surrounded by birds, and then get me into bed before 8pm, what time do you expect me to wake up?' Taylor grinned.

Their weekend away was nearly over – today they had to make their way back to the real world. This had been a quiet haven from the madness of work and more work which kept them apart so much. Steve had been trying to pluck up the courage to ask Taylor to move in with him all weekend, and he knew this was the moment.

'Taylor, waking up with you is the most perfect way to start my day, whatever the time – move in with me – let's do this everyday'.

Quietly she contemplated for a minute. Blue eyes staring into blue eyes. Steve wondered what she was thinking about. 'Ok'.

'You mean it? God I love you' Steve kissed Taylor, the passion building. Running his hands down her back he cupped her backside, fingers brushing lower and lower. Bringing his hand round her hip he continued exploring, till his fingers swept between her legs, finding her moist and ready for him. Lowering his head he swirled a tongue round her nipple teasing hit to hardness, and gently began to slip one finger into her, flicking over the little nub that sent her back arching as she moaned. He slid further down her body, stroking his finger in and out, before his tongue joined in – her moans increased as he added a second finger. He stroked at her core as he licked – penetrating her with his tongue. Adding a third finger, his cock hardening even more as she spread her legs wider. As she began to writhe under him he stopped and looked up. Her eyes were closed, mouth open, hair streaming back on the pillow – if he didn't take her now he was sure he'd come anyway. He moved up between her legs and drew one around his hip – 'I am going to make love to you every day for the rest of our lives Taylor' he whispered as he slid his aching leaking cock into her heat. Steve had to hold his breath, bite his tongue – anything to stop him from coming – and at last began to move. He wanted to take it slow, but Taylor grasped his hips and pulled – she wanted him to move harder and faster, so he did. Taylor began to shudder around him as she came – her muscles clamping down on him – and he couldn't hold back. Groaning incoherently as he came – pumping into her. Shaking as they came down from their high, they kissed gently. 'Wow, that was amazing Steve – love you so much' Taylor murmured.

Reaching down between them instinctively Steve froze. Taylor looked at him – 'What?' 'Oh crap Taylor, God I'm sorry, I just forgot' Steve looked panic stricken 'I didn't use anything'. Taylor didn't speak for a minute, then she put her hands either side of Steve's face 'I was here too, I didn't stop you, neither of us thought about it, it'll be ok'.

'We can get an emergency prescription as soon as we get back Taylor….if you want to' Steve spoke gently. He'd got carried away – he couldn't help feeling guilty and responsible.

'Why don't we get up, have breakfast, and talk about it when you're heart rate has slowed down!' Taylor grinned at Steve, trying to lighten the mood. She felt a bit panicky too, but it wasn't Steve's fault, they would decide what to do together.

Breakfast was quiet. Sitting on the porch with bacon sandwiches and coffee, watching the sun finish it's rise to daytime. Steve gently reached over and took Taylor's hand, 'What do you want to do – head back now? I don't know how those prescriptions work Taylor, when do you have to take them?'

'We have hours Steve, but…well, is that really what you want to do?' Taylor was nervous, perhaps she was reading him wrong, but Steve had waited so long to be with someone, she just wasn't sure he would want to do something that might rob him of the family he'd wanted so long.

'You mean, you'd wait and see – take the chance…really, you're ready to do that with me?' Steve felt a wave of excitement building within him – have a baby with Taylor, watch her belly grow with his child….suddenly he was hoping she was pregnant.

'Yeah, I am Steve…we didn't plan this, but I don't think I would want to destroy your baby just because it's not planned. I love you, so yes, let's just wait and see.' Taylor felt the excitement too.

'You know, we could help Mother Nature along a little….'Steve grinned, watching Taylor's face.

'I don't know what you mean Steve!' Taylor smiled too, even more broadly when Steve pulled her to her feet and began to kiss her – his intentions perfectly clear.

Back at work, Steve and Taylor moved her belongings into his apartment. Mark was thrilled – and even more thrilled when an engagement ring quietly appeared on Taylor's finger. There was no announcement. One wasn't needed – no-one needed to be told they were planning on spending their lives together.

Steve watched Taylor carefully as the next few weeks passed….and she noticed him watching. Over breakfast one morning she quietly spoke 'I haven't had my period Steve'.

It was a few moments before Steve began breathing again. 'Wow, are you…do you think we should…wow'.

Taylor laughed softly. 'We can do a test Steve, but a home one, I don't want to run the risk of anyone at the hospital accidentally telling your Dad. You and I should do that when we know for sure…' She leant over and ran her hands through his hair, 'I love you Steve, just breath for me okay?'

'Okay, sure….let's go now' Steve stood and threw on his jacket.

'Where?' Taylor looked up confused.

'The pharmacy, to get a test. I want to know now Taylor. Come on, this is more important than anything else today. I'll call in – say I'm going to be a bit late…what time's your first appointment?' Steve was frowning, why wasn't she rushing?

'Steve, relax. My first patient is at 10.30….we can go, but just relax would you….you're way too wound up.' Taylor paused, 'are you hoping…I mean ….did you change your mind or something?'

'No way! I want you to be pregnant more than anything Taylor. I've waited so long for this moment, I don't want to wait another minute….please' Steve gently pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. 'I am going to cherish you, wrap you in cotton wool and take care of you completely Taylor.'

Taylor smiled happily, 'I won't break Steve….'. But she didn't mind the loving way he looked at her…and how excited he was.

One Hour Later

Steve could barely contain his impatience. He'd driven at exactly the speed limit to the pharmacy, parked carefully, watched Taylor select a home pregnancy kit from the shelf, queued up with her, paid, driven carefully home, parked carefully, paced outside the bathroom door whilst Taylor pee'd on a stick (she wouldn't let him in), and now he was sitting on the edge of the bath tub waiting.

Taylor sat on the toilet lid, watching Steve fidget, smiling gently as she took in his nervousness. 'Steve, would you just go make a cup of coffee or something? You're driving me slightly crazy'.

'Coffee isn't good for pregnant women' Steve said distractedly.

'No, maybe not, but you could have some' Taylor was full out grinning now as she stood up. 'Never mind, I think that's time up – do you want to look or shall I?' She was suddenly as nervous as him, this was a huge deal.

Steve stood up, 'Ok….wait…what am I looking for?' Taylor picked up the box the test had come in and read the instructions. 'Ummm, one blue line means…' she looked up 'that we're not pregnant…and two means we are.' For a moment they looked at each other, then Steve lifted the tissue off the test stick and picked it up…..

'Oh wow Taylor, we're having a baby!'

That day.

Taylor found herself suddenly grinning at moments during the day, passing a hand over her stomach. She would be totally absorbed with a patient, and then after they'd left, and she'd written up her notes, filled in charts – she'd remember. And then she'd grin.

Mark noticed that Taylor was in a particularly good mood this morning. Mark had noticed that she and Steve had gone out, come back home, then gone out again….. Mark had noticed that Steve had held the car door open for Taylor, and closed it, and driven so very carefully off the driveway and given Taylor a lift to work….. Mark had remembered being that tender around the woman he loved. Mark was grinning a little bit too.

Steve had found himself being a little too hard on a suspect in the interrogation room, in a case involving a child….Steve had found himself resisting the temptation to ring Taylor twice an hour, every hour, all day. Steve got totally absorbed in phone calls, paper work, case discussions – then he'd remember. And then he'd grin.

A month later.

Taylor watched Steve hand his Dad a cold beer. They were barbequing on the deck – Amanda, Jesse…all their family around them, and the time was right to share their secret. 'Um, guys, we have something to tell you,' Steve started.

'Oh wow, you guys set a date for the wedding!' Amanda exclaimed gleefully. Everyone else looked at them expectantly….

'No, but I guess we're gonna have to now…..Taylor and I are having a baby…'Steve said proudly.

There was so much noise and whooping you'd have thought there were more than the five of them, but it was Mark whose reaction was the quietest. He simply hugged Taylor, tears of joy in his eyes, he'd been right he thought, everything today was just perfect. Steve was so happy, Taylor was glowing….and he was looking at a future with family around him….a grandchild to spoil and teach and love.

Epilogue.

There were times in his life when Steve stopped and sent up a prayer of thanks, for Taylor, for their marriage and for their life together. Times he remembered reading the first pregnancy test, then the second. Remembering holding Taylor's hand as she gave birth to their daughter, remembering moaning about the pain in his hand as she squeezed it and then Taylor's face as another contraction hit….and feeling like a total whiner for complaining, and then their sons…..remembering the shock when the sonographer had said 'it's twins!'. Today was one of those days…one he'd look back on and be thankful for…..

Taylor had fallen asleep in the lounger on the deck, her paperback book resting on her baby bump. He grinned remembering the day Taylor had come to him….'I think I might be pregnant again…' and they'd done the test. Admitting to each other it wasn't great timing, the boys were so young, this would have to be the last. The grin disappeared as he remembered agreeing to get a vasectomy. Being so relieved it was only one….one healthy baby...but she was such a good mother, and Elisa, the live in housekeeper they'd all agreed on hiring, was such a lifesaver, allowing Taylor to work two days a week…life was good. Mark was on the sand with Bella…building the biggest fairy sand castle they could. The boys were having a nap in the shade…Elisa was humming as she fussed around, tidying, making sure everyone was ok. Life was very good.


End file.
